


A Forever's End

by stardustrabbit



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, first post first angst let's geddit, the timing of this post seemed appropriate i guess, there's really nothing but angst here i'm sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustrabbit/pseuds/stardustrabbit
Summary: "But I guess it just wasn’t enough to keep us together."





	A Forever's End

Hesitantly, Jinyoung let Daehwi's hand go. "You were right, Hwi. We are soulmates." The tears forming in his eyes were as evident as the pain in his voice, but he continues to walk away, towards the door of their shared bedroom.

He lets his eyes wander towards Daehwi once more, who sat on his bed, with his own luggage by his feet. Daehwi, who has given him so much love and support this past year and a half— not even counting the times they've spent together before that. Daehwi, who has been his sunshine when his days were dark and gloomy. Daehwi, whose eyes still look at him lovingly despite his own tears threatening to fall soon.

One last look before Jinyoung turns away from Daehwi’s gaze— his tears falling as he does so.

"We're soulmates, Hwi. We were meant for each other, meant to meet and to love each other…" The words were full of love and affection, yet at the same time, leave a bitter taste in his mouth that Jinyoung wishes he doesn’t notice. He takes a moment to breathe, choking back tears as he continues,

  
"But I guess it just wasn’t enough to keep us together."

  
Daehwi doesn’t speak a word. He just sits there, staring at Jinyoung’s back and making sure his heart and his mind never forgets a single detail about him. Because the moment that door closes, only memories of Bae Jinyoung will be all that he has left.

  
He understands. Their time together was his forever, despite how short it was in reality. He understands, yet he chooses to remain silent.

Daehwi is afraid. He’s afraid that if he utters a word now, all the time he spent preparing himself for this day would just go to waste. He’s afraid that if he parts his lips now, he might break and crumble in front of Jinyoung. He’s afraid of making it harder for both of them to accept their fate.

  
Though the older isn’t looking anymore, Daehwi smiles at him. He smiles as he remembers the life they shared together. He smiles as he remembers how they comforted each other during these past few months. He smiles as Bae Jinyoung slowly closes the door behind him without another word.

Lee Daehwi smiles, even as the door finally clicks and all he sees through blurred vision of tears is a wooden door and a room without Bae Jinyoung.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this note, then congrats for finishing my first fic and thank you! it's short and i didn't even proof read it fdgkjhdfsk but i will /try/ to come up with more stuff to write (pls wish me luck) next time!
> 
> this is actually from a drabble I posted on my twitter a few months back. added a bit more and changed a few things.  
> ICB MY FIRST AO3 POST WOULD BE ANGST I PLAYED MYSELF ( ;; n ;; )
> 
> also this is just me trying to vent out my sadness over the inevitable-- dreaded-- day for wannables and wanna one. :(
> 
> please do leave comments or feedback, and kudos if you liked (pain) my work. ♡


End file.
